


the way you make me feel

by shinozakis



Category: Ahn Seongmin - Fandom, Cravity, Kim Taeyoung - Fandom, Starshipz - Fandom, seongtae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinozakis/pseuds/shinozakis
Summary: “it’s just a game, taeyoung, there will be more in the future.” seongmin says, reaching over to pat taeyoung’s shoulder. taeyoung sighs and moves away from him, making seongmin nervous.“that’s it, a game. am i just a game to you, ahn seongmin?”
Relationships: Ahn Seongmin & Kim Taeyoung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	the way you make me feel

he’s just late, taeyoung thought to himself. taeyoung steps out of the locker room and nervously looks around, scanning for the only person he wanted by his side right now. he sighs and returns to the locker room, his nerves seemingly on edge. he was more than nervous, it was his first official match as team captain. they spent around 3 months practicing and preparing for the game. taeyoung was the best, their coach saw so much potential in him that he assigned him as team captain. taeyoung was confident that he would do well and he was confident that his team would win the game, but the pressure and expectations got to him. before he knew it, he found himself getting swallowed by the pressure. it was the first time since being appointed team captain that he felt like backing out.

that was until a certain ahn seongmin walked into the picture.

seongmin was taeyoung’s classmate. they lived right in front of each other and were acquaintances. they greeted each other when passing by in the hallways but never actually held conversations. taeyoung found seongmin extremely captivating, he liked the way he carried himself and he absolutely adored him. taeyoung didn’t know if it was a crush, but he found himself getting more and more fond of seongmin.

the first time they ever talked was 3 months ago. taeyoung had practiced until late at night and he stumbled upon seongmin, who was sitting by the sidewalk. taeyoung paused and pictured possible scenarios where he could introduce himself formally without embarrassing himself. he was three or more minutes into deep thinking when seongmin broke the silence, bringing taeyoung back to reality.

“not to be assuming anything, but you’ve been staring at me for almost three minutes.” taeyoung’s eyes quivered in embarrassment and his brain began racking through possible statements to say that would save him from the embarrassment. 

seongmin looked at the watch around his wrist before looking back up at taeyoung, “five minutes. a whole new record!” taeyoung was about to turn around and make a run for his house when seongmin stood up and walked towards him, extending his hand in front of taeyoung.

“i know we’ve greeted each other countless times but i want to formally introduce myself. my name’s ahn seongmin, it’s nice to meet you.” seongmin said, flashing a bright smile at taeyoung. taeyoung could swear then that his heart did a thing. before he could further embarass himself, taeyoung shook his hand. the contact sending shivers down taeyoung’s spine.

“i’m kim taeyoung.”

and that was the start of it all. the constant conversations, the abrupt hangouts, the late nights calls, the fleeting feelings. taeyoung knew it in him that he felt something for seongmin, there was just something about the fact that he always knew what to say, or the fact that he was always by taeyoung’s side. taeyoung didn’t want to think of it as anything more than a close friendship, but the subtle signals and the overbearing feelings sent taeyoung into a state of confusion.

he didn’t know if seongmin was being nice, too nice at that. but there was something about the way he was always there for him, there was something about his comforting words that made taeyoung unsure yet sure of his feelings. as much as he hated to think of it, seongmin was just as confusing as the feelings he felt for him. seongmin was so loving to him, yet would exhibit actions that screamed “we’re just friends”. taeyoung didn’t want to think much of it, but all he did was the complete opposite. seongmin was driving him crazy and as much as he hated it, that’s the only thing he was sure about.

by inviting him to his game, he thought he would get answers from seongmin. he played out the perfect scenario, he thought it was absurd of him to talk about his feelings, but confronting seongmin about it would be the only way of knowing. yet, here he was, standing alone in the locker room, staring at his phone trying so hard to think of all the possible scenarios seongmin was stuck in.

maybe he took the wrong train and had to take a detour. maybe he picked up something on the way and got held back. taeyoung thought of all the possibilities, but he never considered the possibility that seongmin broke his promise and wasn’t going to come. 

“taeyoung, we have to go!” woobin said to him, dragging him up. taeyoung sighed and dropped his phone on the seat behind him, ignoring the messages from seongmin that appeared right after he let go of his phone.

SEONGMIN  
(taeyoung taeyoung taeyoung)

(has the game started? i’m literally on my way)

(god, i’m so sorry i had so much things to do and lost track of time)

(taeyoung, please save me a seat i’ll be right there)

the game went on and to say taeyoung was absolutely over the place would be an understatement. he was doing so bad that the coach screamed at him during half-time. and despite the harsh words being thrown at him, the only thing he could think about was seongmin’s broken promise. he didn’t want to think much of it, yet here he was letting a broken promise get to him. taeyoung was an overly emotional person and he knew that himself. but for once, he was disappointed at himself for letting his emotions get to him.

the coach decided to bench taeyoung for the remainder of the game. despite his emotions running high, taeyoung didn’t let it get to him. he sat by the sidelines watching his team struggle. truth be told, taeyoung held the entire team together, without him they were a complete mess. taeyoung felt his heart ache at the sight of his teammates struggling, but he knew that continuing and playing would only make things worse.

disappointed and hurt as he was, taeyoung was still scanning the area for seongmin. and even though he was setting himself up for disappointment, he couldn’t help but hold on to that small glimmer of hope.

if only taeyoung knew, if only he knew that seongmin was running, running so fast that his heart was about to leap out of his chest. despite bumping into several people on the street and almost getting himself run over by a car, seongmin was still running. running towards the person he wanted to see the most.

it was only when the last whistle blew that taeyoung accepted defeat, not only did his team lose but he also felt as if he had lost a part of himself. taeyoung watched as his teammates gave him nasty looks, seemingly ignoring them until they started feeling like stab wounds. taeyoung sat in silence as he watched everyone leave the gym, the only thing accompanying him being his thoughts.

he stood up to make his way to the locker room when he heard hurried footsteps behind him, suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around him. it didn’t take long for him to figure out that it was seongmin. normally, his heart would’ve leaped at the gesture but he felt nothing. 

“i ran as fast as i could to get here. gosh, did i miss the game? i literally ran as fast as i could, i bumped into so many people and literally-“

taeyoung cut him off by removing the arms that were wrapped around him harshly. he sighed before turning towards seongmin. seongmin looked at him with confusion painted all over his face, “did i do something wrong?”

“you missed the game, seongmin.” taeyoung spoke, his voice cold and distant. taeyoung couldn’t bear to look at seongmin, one look at him and he’d feel himself falling back into his trance.

seongmin shook his head and ran his hand through his hair, “you’ll never believe what happened. i was -“

“i don’t want to hear it. you broke your promise.” seongmin’s face dropped and although taeyoung couldn’t see the look on seongmin’s face, he knew that he was upset. 

“can you look at me? please?” seongmin spoke softly. taeyoung sighed, the entire situation made him uncomfortable. he didn’t want to paint seongmin as the bad guy, but he was tired. he was tired of depending on someone, although it wasn’t seongmin’s fault, taeyoung wanted seongmin to realise his feelings without him having to confess.

“we lost. i was benched for the entire second half because coach said i was being lousy. he said i was too preoccupied in my thoughts that maybe i should occupy the sidelines instead. it was embarrassing, taeyoung.”

“it’s just a game, taeyoung, there will be more in the future.” seongmin says, reaching over to pat taeyoung’s shoulder. taeyoung sighs and moves away from him, making seongmin nervous.

“that’s it, a game. am i just a game to you, ahn seongmin?” 

taeyoung forced himself to look at seongmin, his eyes brimmed with tears. although taeyoung wanted to confront seongmin, he thought it was selfish that he confronted him like this. he hated himself for letting his emotions get to him, but what could he do? was he supposed to stand by and let someone play with his feelings like that? was he going to continue and let seongmin play with him?

“funny how we both played games today, except i lost and you won. after all, you’ve been playing this game for months now.” taeyoung said bitterly. seongmin shook his head, reaching out to taeyoung. taeyoung was quick to dodge seongmin’s reach, his heart crumpling once again when he saw the way seongmin was looking at him.

“you didn’t see my messages. i said i was on my way. taeyoung, please don’t be upset with me.” 

“i’m done. i’m done playing this game. you won, by the way. you’ve always had my heart.” taeyoung turned around before seongmin could react. seongmin watched taeyoung’s retreating body, the pain in his chest making itself known.

“i won, but at what cost?” seongmin whispered to himself, watching as the one person he’d do anything walked away from him.

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by the teaser for cravity’s prologue film ^__^ make sure to stream the prologue film teaser on youtube!


End file.
